


Bromance or Romance?

by Haarryblack



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Bucky x Cap, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gay Feelings, M/M, Netflix and Chill, New York City, Not MCU accurate, Steve Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haarryblack/pseuds/Haarryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Buck live together as roomates, CAP feels like he is catching romantic feelings towards Bucky. Bucky loves his Gay friend Steve. Bromance or Romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance or Romance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not MCU acurrate, but it's hella cute. Your feedback is important. I will write next chapter soon.

Steve was laying in his bed, most days were like that, he would always be in his room alone, tears running down his face. There were only two things that would make him get out of bed work and Bucky, the best days where when he could mix work and Bucky. He was sure that most of his fellow Avenger teammates knew what was going on, but nobody really said anything. Natasha was the only one that had ever said anything, but he denied it all.

  
This evening Cap was feeling down, he tried watching television, reading an interesting book, making some food, but his thoughts were always in the same place, with Bucky. He had been dating other guys to try and eliminate his feelings, but it was hard. Most of the dates he had were with guys that were star struck and only wanted to go out with him because he was a famous super hero, nobody really knew him. Nobody knew him the way Bucky did.

  
He decided to call Natasha, he needed someone to talk with. He was determined to tell her what he’d been denying to himself since Bucky came back.

  
“What’s going on Steve?” answered Natasha

  
“Hey do you think we could meet someplace? I have something important to tell you.” Cap’s voice was trembling

  
“Everything ok? I can be there in 10 minutes.” Natasha sounded concerned

  
Cap was annoyed of being indoors, but he didn’t feel like being in the middle of a big crowed. He was thinking of a good meeting spot when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

 

“Natasha let’s go somewhere else, I’ll text you the location, need to go.”

  
Cap opened the bedroom door. It was Bucky, they had been living together for the last year as roommates, Bucky’s idea.

  
“Steve I was thinking you should cook your famous ribs, I would do them myself, but you never really shared your secret recipe.” Bucky somehow knew that he could get Cap to do anything for him, he never abused but he really liked the attention. Today was a different day, he would have to go out and get his own food. Cap was filled with mixed feeling he would feel angry with Buck all the time for no good reason, but then he would feel happy and loved. It was weird. Cap made an excused and crossed the apartment door, once outside he would think of a good quiet place where he could meet up with Natasha, in New York City that was hard.

  
They meet up at this great coffee shop outside Brooklyn, the owner knew Steve and would make sure the customers wouldn’t bother them. Steve ordered some coffee and crackers and waited for Natasha to ask.

  
“So Steve, what is so important that you dragged me all the way to Brooklyn for?”

  
“I’ll never find the correct way to say this so I’ll just say it. You know that it’s hard for people like us to find someone special to date and to go out with. Specially for me, I come from different times, back then I would of never been able to walk freely by the hand of another man, now it’s the most normal thing in NYC, but for me it’s hard, it’s hard to find someone that is new to all of this freedom and acceptance, someone that can understand that I like things slow and old fashioned. I’ve been on some dates, but most of the guys I go out with are just looking for a good time, they just want to add Captain America to their list.” Steve realized that he had not told Natasha what he really wanted to tell her.

  
“Steve I understand what you are going through, our job, our lives. It’s hard to fall in love, it’s hard to find someone with our same interest, but it’s not impossible, you are a great guy and you are fucking good looking, you will find the right guy. Maybe you should start dating superheroes.” Natasha was sure she knew where this was going.

  
“I know you think I have a big crush on Bucky, and it’s hard to admit it, but I thinks so too. Before you say anything I want you to know and be aware that I wasn’t always Captain America, there was a time when I was only a kid from Brooklyn, I didn’t realize back then that I could like a guy the way that I was expected to like a girl. Bucky was always so popular with all the girls, he always had pretty girlfriends, but I knew that to him I was more important, that his feelings were stronger towards me. He was there when my mother died, he offered all the support I needed, he was there to help me get rid of all the bullies, and that’s why when I became a super solider, I was there to watch his back. When Bucky fell off that train I felt a part of me fall down with him. I was sure that I had lost a part of my heart that day, and I never saw that relationship as a romantic way, but I also never saw it as a sibling kind of love. It was just someone that I really loved and that I knew that he loved me back. But lately things have changed, everything is different now. I’ve learned that it’s ok to love in a romantically way someone of your same sex and/or gender.” Cap was tense, there were tears running down his face.

  
“Steve, we all know you love Bucky and he loves you, but do you thinks he loves you in a romantically way?” Natasha would never tell Cap, but she and Bucky had shared a kiss once, it was before he and Steve had moved in together, they went on a date and had kissed, it meant nothing, but she had a feeling that Bucky would never be able to feel the way Steve wanted him to feel.

  
“I don’t think so, Buck is always talking about girls, he was really accepting when I came out as gay to him, but he’s never mentioned anything about it and he tells me everything.” Steve felt like sobbing, but he would never do that in a public place. He looked around and there were already some people watching, he decided it was time to go home.

  
He said goodbye to Natasha and headed back home, when he entered the apartment he saw Bucky sitting in the living room with a box of pizza and watching some television.

  
“Steve, want some pizza? It just got here and I’m about to put on last night’s episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race.” Said Bucky.

  
“I’m not feeling that hungry, I think I’m going to lay down for a while.” Steve answered.

  
Bucky without any warning stood up and picked up Steve in his arms and dragged him to the sofa, Steve tried to stand back up and leave, but Buck was really holding him tight. Steve knew that if he really wanted he could have gotten up and walked straight to his room, but he felt warm in Bucky’s arms, so he made Bucky’s arms his home and he watched some RuPaul while Buck spooned him. One episode of RuPaul and four slices of pizza later he could hear Buck snoring in his ear and using him as a human body pillow. He was also tired so he let himself dream inside the arms of his best friend.

  
Steve woke up at midnight, they had slept all afternoon and he wasn’t in the living room anymore. Bucky had carried him to his room and laid him on his bed. He turned around and saw Buck sleeping beside him. Buck had his own room, but he had stayed there with him. Steve hugged Bucky tight and wished that they could stay this way forever.

  
Next morning he woke up alone, he could hear the shower. Bucky would always wake him up and they would go out for a jog and exercise together, then they would come back and clean up and get some breakfast, but it was 8:00 am and Buck was already taking a shower. He went to the kitchen and found some toast and a smoothie with a note.

  
“Sorry I didn’t wake you, won’t go running today. Enjoy. –Buck”

  
Steve ate his toast and drank his smoothie, when he was sipping the last part of his smoothie he saw the bathroom door open and Buck came out covered in a soaking wet towel. He could see the outline of his private parts pressed against the towel. Hi soaking wet hair dripping water down his chest and he saw his biceps. He was turned on, even the metal hand, for some strange reason he found really hot. He looked away embarrassed.

  
Buck noticed and said “Come on Steve, after all this time you are shy about seeing me coming out of the shower? You have got to be kidding?” He laughed at Steve and walked straight up to him.

Steve turned bright red and responded. “I’m not shy, it’s just not in my interest to see you naked.”

Bucky started teasing him.

  
“Steve I am offended are you telling me that you don’t find me attractive? I can’t believe it, my only gay friend in the world does not find me attractive. I’m devastated.” Bucky teased some more and Steve rolled his eyes.

  
“Steve I think you can’t truly judge me, not yet, you haven’t seen the full package” Bucky threw his towel to the floor and exposed his whole body. Steve turned a much brighter tone of red. He stared for a while, Bucky was hard and didn’t feel shy about showing it. He started to make sexy stripper moves and Cap was amazed. He then looked away, stood up and walked straight to his room. Bucky put on a towel and ran after him.

  
“Steve, I was joking, come on. Don’t get mad, I was kidding. Hey Steve, sorry.” Bucky felt bad, but he was just playing around.

Steve didn’t answer for a while and then yelled from behind his door.

“You know this is hard for me, why are you teasing and making jokes!” Steve was yelling and holding back tears.

  
“Man, I’m sorry. I was just playing, you don’t have to find me attractive. It’s just a joke.” Bucky opened the door, he wiped Cap’s tears from his face and jugged him.  
“I’m sorry Steve. I really didn’t think this would upset you so much” Bucky said in a sincere voice.

  
“The thing is that I am, Buck, I am” Cap said looking away.

  
Bucky grabbed Cap’s face and lifted it towards him. “You are what? Gay?” Buck asked.

  
“I am attracted to you.” Cap said that and he knew that everything would change.


End file.
